


I Would Do Anything For You

by kissingandcrying



Series: Kitty!Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Boyfriends, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Harassment, kitty!castiel, moody!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingandcrying/pseuds/kissingandcrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't touch my tail," Castiel said fiercely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Do Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the tag, this is mpreg! It's a follow up to Curmudgeon. Song title from Foster the People. Ahhh! Castiel, have more babies!!

 

_“Don’t touch my tail," Castiel said fiercely._

The cashier tsk-ed and said, “Sir, you need to keep your hands to yourself.”

“Yeah, well why don’t you mind your own fucking business,” The man shot back at the cashier before turning back to Castiel and reaching out again. “That little girl, she got a tail?"

All Castiel wanted was a cup of coffee. He was more than willing to forego the drink if it meant he could leave without the situation escalating. He took a few steps away from the man and tried his best to keep Nola, propped on his hip, from his view.

“Disgusting,” Castiel spat. “Don’t come near me.”

“Sir,” The cashier repeated firmly. “I’m about two seconds from callin’ the cops. Step back.”

The man was middle aged, small grey hairs resting on top of his balding head. Nola laid her head on Castiel’s shoulder and he tightened his arms around her. Her small tail was wagging nervously but she was otherwise quiet with her large, blue eyes trained on the man.

“Hmph,” The man snorted. “You’re a cute little girl, aren’t you?”

“Fuck off,” Castiel growled.

The coffee shop had gone cold. Other customers were on the edge of their seats ready to leave.

“I’m gonna ask you one more time,” the cashier cut in. “And if you don’t leave, I’m pulling the fire alarm you little bastard. Get the fuck out of the shop.”

Castiel kept himself as still as possible. His tail was puffed up to four times its original size and he tried to look as menacing as possible. The man considered him one more time before saying, “I’ll be seeing you around,” and then he turned to the cashier and said, “Where the fuck is my bagel?”

“You don’t _get_ a god damn bagel,” The guy yelled at him. “Out!”

 

\- - -

Sam was the first to hear about the Coffee shop incident. If Castiel had known “frequent visitor” actually meant that Sam was on a first name basis with both shift managers, he would have chosen to get his daily dose of caffeine elsewhere. It made sense. The shop was two blocks from the school and Sam was preparing for the Bar exam so that meant extended hours.

“Cas, what happened?”

It’s not that Castiel refused to talk about it. Sam was working on his law degree, he asked questions, he inquired, and he’d probably overheard the staff talking about it. Still, the sooner Sam knew about it the sooner Dean knew about it.

“Nothing happened,” Castiel lied.

“Yeah, okay,” Sam said. He was in the kitchen and calling the words between rooms. Nola was walking in and out of Castiel’s sight, obviously grabbing sweeties and other foodstuffs from her uncle in the kitchen and bringing them back, laying them in a pile in the corner of the living room.

Sam seemed to drop it but after he had finished cooking the macaroni and cheese he was working on, he was suddenly in the living room with his arms folded in front of himself. “Luke told me what happened.”

“I don’t know any Luke,” Castiel said.

“Yeah well you don’t have to. He’s my eyes and ears around this city,” Sam said.

Castiel sighed and dropped a purple train he’d been toying with into his lap. He was seated on the floor because Nola wouldn’t allow him to sit on the couch without screaming at him.  “Are you a lawyer or a drug dealer?”

“A little bit of both. Listen, I just wanna hear from you that you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Castiel said. He looked up at Sam and smiled. “No cuts or bruises, just a wounded ego.”

“Just a wounded ego?”

Castiel looked back over at his daughter who was rummaging through a laundry basket full of toys. She was throwing them over her shoulder and a few landed by castiel’s feet. “I don’t mind people talking about me,” Castiel said, “but I’d hate to hear anybody refer to her the way they do me sometimes.”

Sam hummed.

Nola was Castiel’s daughter, that much was evident from her chocolate brown hair and her blue eyes. She’d already adopted the tendency to squint and frown at everything and she was less of a babbler than an active listener. However, when she stood in the light and everything else seemed to point to Castiel just cloning himself in female form, her freckles would show on her pointed nose and Dean’s contribution would be clearly visible.

She was only one and a half years old. Against every pessimistic thought Castiel had collected over the years, Dean was still working and returning every night to wrap her in his arms.

Eventually Sam said, “If Dean hears about it, he’s gonna lose it.”

“Don’t tell him. It isn’t necessary to get him all wound up over something he can’t do anything about.”

Sam seemed to consider it. “You know if I don’t tell him and he finds out I knew, he’s gonna kill me.”

“I’ll protect you,” Castiel responded.

Sam looked down at him skeptically before clearing his thoughts and rumbling on. “Okay, well, you want Macaroni and Cheese?”

“No, but Nola will want some,” Castiel said. He pushed himself up off of the floor and out of habit, Sam reached out to help him up. Nola ignored both of them and got a hold of something worth her attention. It was a large, plastic pie that Dean had given her for her first birthday. “Nola, do you want to eat?”

No response.

“Nola,” Castiel said. She turned around and waved her pie at him, blowing raspberries with her lips. “Well, if you get a bowl and bring it in, she’ll eat it after she sees it.”

Sam laughed and went to grab a bowl for her. He grabbed one for himself and Castiel, too (despite his refusal) and took them all into the living room, putting them on the floor.

Castiel did end up popping a few pieces of macaroni in his mouth. He sat back down on the floor closer to his daughter’s play area so that he could nudge her bowl into her peripheral and subconsciously get her to want to eat. She didn’t have much of an appetite, to Castiel’s dismay. She was mentally active at all times but she could go almost all day without eating much.

When Nola noticed the macaroni she inched towards it with the pie in her hand and picked up a few pieces. She placed them in her mouth and then walked off towards the kitchen.

“Nola, please eat more than two macaroni’s before daddy comes home,” Castiel begged.

Nola couldn’t say more than daddy and no. Well, she might have been able to, but resolutely refused to. Dean swore he’d heard her say cookie once.

She eventually did stumble back into Castiel’s lap so that he could feed her. Sam turned on the television so that she’d sit still and they watched Spongebob together in silence until Dean opened the front door.

 

\- - -

Castiel was tired.

He hadn’t felt lethargy resting in his bones since he’d been carrying the added weight of Nola. He would never admit to missing it, but Castiel wouldn’t have minded having her back in a place where she was both safe and completely covered.

The bedroom door creaked loudly as Dean pushed his way back into the room. The lights were off but occasionally a car would drive by and the rest of the room would be visible. Castiel was turned on his side and facing away from the door, so the only warning he had before Dean was crawling over his body and speaking against his lips was the dip in the mattress.

“Hey, baby,” Dean breathed into his mouth.

Castiel laughed even if it hurt his chest to do it. “Welcome back, Dean.”

“She went out like a light,” Dean said. He rubbed their noses together and quickly continued, “you know, time management with one kid isn’t so bad.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I think we could swing two, three if we tried.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “If that was your way of getting me to agree to pregnancy again, it wasn’t very well executed.”

Dean didn’t admit or deny the accusation. Instead, he reached around Castiel and grabbed the tabby black and white fur at the end of his tail, kneading it softly. Castiel breathed out happily and kissed Dean’s cheek. “I guess I could warm up to the idea,” he admitted.

“You know what I want,” Dean breathed over Castiel’s face. “I don’t have to say it, right?”

Castiel’s bottoms allowed his tail to be free (through a conveniently placed hole in the back), but honestly he shouldn’t have wasted money on bed clothes when he rarely got the chance to use them for what they were made for.

“I guess I know,” Castiel sighed. “Shouldn’t we talk about this first?”

“Talk about it now,” Dean mumbled as he nudged Castiel over onto his back. He let go of his tail and crawled in between his legs, hands already grabbing at the waistband of Castiel’s pajama pants. “Tell me, whaddya think about it? You, me, another baby.”

Castiel listened as Dean mouthed up the side of his neck.

“Lemme fuck you, Cas,” Dean groaned into his ear.

“ _God_ ,” Castiel whispered as he closed his eyes. “uhm…”

Castiel should have talked about this with Dean before. Honestly, the two of them had been having regular sex for the past month, and by regular Castiel meant once or twice a night. At one point the two of them had been experimenting with new positions and kinks, all of which made Castiel feel debauched, but all of which made him consider pregnancy a sure and upcoming thing.

Still.

“Dean, we can’t,” Castiel sighed. “I’m sorry, I just - can’t. Not now.”

Dean stopped himself and looked down at Castiel with a soft smile on his face. “Okay,” He said. “Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll tell you when I’m ready,” Castiel promised. “…it’s just that I don’t think I can do that again just yet.”

“I’m on your time, alright? Whenever you want to, we can. If you don’t ever want to, we won’t. You gave me a little princess already and I’m more than happy with that.”

At the end of the day, Castiel was glad to have a man like Dean. He showed him as much by wrapping his hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a good tonguing.

“Alright, so you’re still on for sex though, right?”

Castiel’s heart was beating so fast. Every night, every single night.

He lifted his hips and Dean pulled his pants off of him, exposing the lower half of his body to the warm room. Castiel wasn’t starved for attention but he soaked up every compliment Dean whispered to him. Even now, with Dean completely dressed and hovering over an only half dressed Castiel, he mumbled his appreciation for Castiel’s body against whatever body part he could get his lips on.

Dean was such a good man and an even better father, and that turned Castiel on more than it should have.

“Dean, you know that I love you, right,” Castiel said suddenly.

“Huh?”

“Uhm, I....please don’t stare at me like that,” Castiel said.

“What? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you,” Dean said smugly. He crawled his way back up Castiel and bodily pressed him into the mattress, chest to chest and face to face. “Say it again.”

“Oh,” Castiel groaned shyly as he turned his head away. “Don’t...”

“Say it again,” Dean laughed as he licked out at Castiel’s bottom lip. “Come on, Cas, tell me you love me.”

Castiel closed his eyes and kept his head purposely turned away from Dean’s mischievous look. Even as he felt Dean reach out to repossess his tail he bit his lip instead of making the noises he wanted to. Dean licked his lips again and said, “just say it again.”

When Castiel opened his eyes it was to a Dean that was far too close and much too impish. “I see you’re feeling playful today,” Castiel noted. “so I’ll say it again. I love you, Dean Winchester, and if I’ve never said it explicitly before, you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

“Just what I needed to hear,” Dean drawled before he bent down to kiss Castiel proper.

As all good nights go, Dean and Castiel fell asleep to the sounds of crickets and didn’t wake up until eight in the morning when Nola screamed down the hallway that she wanted out of her crib. Dean had gotten rid of the baby monitor because the little girl was loud enough without it. The magnified noise from the radio had violently woken Dean up several times before he tossed it in the trash.

“I’ll go get her,” Dean croaked.

“No, I can go get her,” Castiel responded quietly. His eyes were still closed.

“No,” Dean said. “You’re still naked.”

As if he were making sure, Castiel lifted the sheets and looked down at himself. He sighed and rolled out of bed anyway. “And it doesn’t take much to slide on a pair of pants,” He said before snagging a pair and leaving the room to collect his daughter.

She was standing up in her crib with her arms dangling over the edges when he arrived.

“Daaaaaaaaaaa-” She screamed

“Yes, Daaaaa is here,” Castiel said as he reached out for her.

Kids had a way of wiggling when they were happy about something. Nola was an especially excitable person in the morning,  specifically after she set eyes on either one of her parents. She waved her arms and her legs and the tip of her small tail twitched and spasmed while the rest of it went stiff as a board.

“Hello gorgeous,” Castiel said as he kissed her face.

Since she wasn’t the best talker, she reached out and hooked her fingers on his bottom lip, and then she pulled hard.

“Oh!” Castiel grunted. “Ouch, okay,”

 

\- - -

 

“Suspension of Disbelief,” Sam said one day, “means that a reader or watcher of something will suspend their judgement concerning a completely implausible idea.”

“Okay,” Castiel laughed. He was laying on the living room floor with Nola asleep in his arms. Wreck-it Ralph was running on the television and Sam was watching it with him. Dean had run off to work a late shift for a friend. “Thank you for that information.”

“Do kids have to suspend their disbelief? Or do they really think this kind of thing is possible?”

Castiel shrugged. “I’m not sure. If I were a child, I might believe it.”

Sam ‘humphed’ and went back to watching the movie in silence.

Dean eventually returned with a bag of food in his hand. It smelled like burgers, something that Castiel wasn’t actually interested in eating. Regardless, when Dean approached him and dropped the bag beside him, he lifted it onto his chest and peered inside.

“What is it,” He asked quietly.

“A burger,” Dean responded. “Are you hungry?”

“Not necessarily,” Castiel responded. “Sam?”

Sam happily took the bag from Castiel and pried it open. “Oh, yeah, I’ll eat this.”

“If you’re gonna eat it,” Dean said quietly, “then you owe me. How’s about babysittin’?”

“When, tonight?”

Dean smiled and said, “Yeah, if that’s cool.”

Sam side-eyed Dean and sucked his teeth. “God damnit, Dean,” He said. “Yeah, I’ll take her with me.”

Dean fist pumped and got up. “I’m gonna go pack her a bag. I’ll be back.”

Sam ate his burger in a heated silence that Castiel tried not to laugh at. On especially noisy bites, Castiel snorted and had to cover his mouth. For some strange moral reason, Sam couldn’t say no to his brother.

“Sam, we really do appreciate it,” Castiel said as Sam was balling up his wrapper.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Sam said. “But you guys are coming to get her in the morning, right?”

“As soon as I wake up,” Castiel assured him. “Dean has work very early, but I can come and collect her. I’ll even bring coffee.”

Sam sighed. “Don’t wake yourself up too early. We have pretty good morning’s together, so it’s no rush.”

Castiel tilted his head so that he could see Sam’s large form spread out on his couch. From the floor, Sam looked twice the giant he actually was. “Thank you, Sam.”

“No problem, Cas.” Sam smiled.

“She’ll stay asleep,” Castiel said as Dean returned with a pink bag. It was overflowing with clothes and diapers, and hanging off of the side in a compartment was a can of formula just incase. On the other side there was a pacifier. “Just be careful when you move her,” Castiel reminded Dean as he reached down to pick her up.

She didn’t wake up. She shifted in his arms and licked her lips before falling back asleep against his shoulder. “Get the bag,” Dean told Sam. “I’ll go outside and get her set up.”

“Let me help,” Castiel said quickly. He moved to stand up but Dean cut him off.

“Ah, ah, ah, stay there, we got it,” He said.

“Yeah, I can go get the carseat,” Sam said. “Thanks for having me over, Cas. Don’t forget to come get your daughter tomorrow.”

“Yes, of course...” Castiel trailed off as Sam left.

The house fell near quiet when Dean and Sam left. Castiel turned off the television and picked himself up. He tossed the remote across the room before turning off the lights and dragging himself upstairs. He’d barely made it to the top of the stairs when Dean was coming back into the house, locking up the front door and closing down the kitchen.

The bedroom was too warm. Castiel took his shirt and pants off and headed to the bathroom to grab a cold rag. When he emerged, Dean was standing in the bedroom doorway with his arms folded over his chest.

“Dean,” Castiel said. He licked his lips and considered the other man curiously. “What’s wrong?”

Dean shook his head but it was clear from the way he sucked his bottom lip up under his teeth that he was getting ready to do some serious chewing.

“Hey, uh,” Dean said. “What happened at the coffee place?”

God _damnit,_ Sam Winchester.

Castiel blanched. “Not… not much.”

Dean was fuming. It wasn’t outwardly obvious, but his body language seemed to suggest that at any minute there might be a hole in the wall.

“Dean,” Castiel started.

“What, you weren’t gonna tell me? And you thought _Sam_ wasn’t gonna tell me?”

Castiel inhaled carefully and ran the rag over the back of his neck. “I- I didn’t…”

“Cas, why the fuck are you telling Sam this kind of shit and not me? You don’t think I deserve to know when my daughter is getting publicly harassed, right? That’s for Sam to know.”

“That’s not it,” Castiel said shortly. “There’s not much we can do about it, Dean. I didn’t want you in here with a temper over something you can’t do anything about.”

“Like hell I can’t do anything about it,” Dean hissed.

“Oh,” Castiel scoffed. “Alright, go ahead and tell me what you’re gonna do Dean. The world doesn’t cater to us! No matter what you’re thinking, you aren’t always going to be there when things happen to her! And if I might bring it up, I think I’m capable of protecting her just as well as you are. She didn’t get hurt. I handled it.”

“I didn’t say that,” Dean said low in his throat. “You’re missing the goddamn point. You - you think I’m not… good enough to tell these things to. That my reactions and Sam’s reactions are different, and mine are worse than his and that means that he gets your emotional investments while I’m sitting at work like a fucking duck, completely out of the fucking loop about what’s happening when I’m not around!”

Stated like that, Castiel could easily see why Dean was so angry.

“I… you’re right. I should have told you,” Castiel said. “and I’m sorry.”

Dean shook his head and went over to the mattress. He went down onto his stomach and planted his head on the pillow. “Whatever.”

“Dean,” Castiel said. “I’m apologizing.”

Dean huffed loudly and propped himself up on his elbows, looking over his shoulder. “What else are you tellin’ him that you’re not telling me? Huh? What other kinds of, uhm, things do you guys do when I’m not around, huh?”

Dean was having a bitter night.

“Oh, fuck you, this is not escalating past where it’s already gone.”

“I wanna know! What else do you guys talk about while I’m at work? All kinds of shit, I’m sure.”

Castiel knew why Dean was upset. He’d always been a jealous type, though in the initial throes of their relationship he’d hidden it well enough. Dean also had a temper when he felt like he’d been wronged. In combination, Dean was in much more of a funk than usual and, of course, it was Castiel that was responsible.

Shaking his head, Castiel turned and walked back into the bathroom. He planted himself on the closed toilet lid.

Honestly, he’d thought they would have been undressed by now. It wasn’t Sam’s fault that Castiel had confided in him something he should have told Dean a while ago. The truth was, he’d only been thinking about what little good it would do if he did mention it. He hadn’t considered how Dean would take the news that Castiel was confiding in Sam things that Dean felt entitled to know.  

Castiel distantly heard the thudding of Dean’s feet on the floor. Seconds later, the bathroom door was thrown open, “I wasn’t done talking to you.”

“Damnit, Dean, fuck off! I’m sorry! I apologized,” Castiel heaved. He threw the wet rag at Dean and watched it bounce off of his chest, flopping to the floor. “If you’re not going to forgive me and you’re only in here to rile yourself up more, go in there and go to sleep. I don’t want to argue with you.”

Dean glared at Castiel from the doorway, hand still on the handle.

Castiel shook his head and leaned over with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He wasn’t prepared to feel like shit. He wanted Nola back. Since his pregnancy, he’d only cried over one thing - and that was a show about kidnapped pets. Still, when his eyes started to water he didn’t try to stop himself. There wasn’t any point.

“Hey, hey, hey” Dean said, just like he always did when he was worried about Cas breaking into tears. “God damnit.”

Dean moved before Castiel and kneeled down, peeling his hands away from his face and looking at the tear tracks.  “I always friggen make you cry,” He said. “I’m supposed to be the angry one here, Cas.”

“I don’t want to make you angry,” Castiel sniffed, moving to cover his face again. “I’m not good at arguing.”

Dean stopped him quickly. “I know, I know. I’m just jealous that I don’t get to spend as much time with you as he does. I don’t want him to… know more about how you spend your days than I do.”

“Dean, that’s impossible,” Castiel assured him. He rubbed his eye with a hand he had to tug from Dean’s grip.

“Well I don’t want him taking my place as emotional comfort, either.”

Castiel smacked his lips and turned away. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking about it that way. I didn’t stop to consider that you might find it a little…I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Look, let’s drop it. Just promise me that you’ll tell me this stuff, Cas. Even if I can’t do anything about it and even if you think I’m gonna lose my temper. You know, I think I deserve to - that’s my daughter, man. I don’t want anyone fucking with her.”

Castiel took his other hand back and wiped both of his eyes before reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. “I feel like an ass,” he admitted.

“You feel like an ass, I feel like a jerk,” Dean said. “Match made in heaven. Honestly, I think we both need to go in there and lay down.”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed.

Castiel wasn’t in the mood for advances that passed light eskimo kissing. His stomach was unsettled, his head was pounding and he felt like a royal pain in the butt. When Dean nudged him onto the mattress and curled up behind him, Castiel easily closed his eyes and fell into his dreams headfirst.

 

\- - -

Waking up was a different story.

Dean and Castiel, understanding the wasted opportunity the night before, woke up to a room full of possibilities. They still had hours before Dean had to work and Castiel had to get the baby.

“Shhh, shhh, there we go.”

Castiel firmly planted both hands on either side of Dean’s head and carried on. The worst part about riding anything or anyone was the way everything started to burn after a while. With his thighs straddling Dean’s waist and his knees starting to stiffen, he continued to slowly pull himself forward and push himself back on Dean’s dick.

It was quiet enough for Castiel to focus on the little sounds that did manage to work their way through the room. The rustling of the sheets, the small huffs of air working their way out of his throat every time he moved, the sound of the wind picking up as the rain started to fall outside.

Castiel watched Dean with rapt attention. From his eyes to the way his lips twitched when Castiel pulled forward slowly, before pushing back again. Castiel smiled down at him and Dean smiled back, small beads of sweat starting to gather around his temples.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean huffed. “Lookin’ good.”

Castiel slowed to a stop and leaned down, lips hovering over Dean’s. “Thank you,” He whispered against them before kissing him properly.

“What’s up?” Dean asked when the stillness continued for a little too long. The room lapsed into a silence that Castiel worked up the courage to break.

“Dean, I stopped taking the pills.”

“Birth control? Yeah, I know.” Dean said. “‘ts why I’m wearing a condom.”

Castiel watched Dean closely. “We should take it off,” he said slowly.

“...” Dean licked his lips. Castiel was still so close to his face that he could count eyelashes if he had the time. “You really want to? Not just for me but for you, too.”

“Yes, for me too,” Castiel said. “I want to have another baby with you. Maybe ten. Maybe twenty. We should work our way up.”

Dean nodded his head. “Okay. Take it off then.”

Castiel sighed in relief and sat up, pulling his and Dean’s bodies further away until Dean slipped out of him. Castiel quickly turned and rolled the condom up and off of Dean’s dick. He tossed it aside and Dean snorted, watching it land by the bedroom door.

“Oh my god, we have gotta remember to pick that up,” Dean noted. “Last thing we need is Sam walkin’ and slipping on it.”

“It’s not a banana. Also, It’s by the door. It should be hard to forget,” Castiel laughed, reaching behind him and steadying Dean’s erection before pushing himself back onto it. Dean groaned low in his throat and turned his head.

Castiel rolled his hips and ground down to get him in deeper before leaning forward as he had been before. This time he placed his elbows on the mattress and leaned as close into Dean’s space as he could.

Now, sex with Dean Winchester was wonderful. When it rained and the intent was to get knocked up, it was even better. Neither man was particularly loud. Unnecessary talking was a habit they’d long since let go of, so the only noises between them were puffs of air against each others lips and the occasional encouragements that Dean couldn’t help but say.

As Castiel moved his body, Dean watched him, eyes rolling back into his head with every long pull that Castiel teased him with, and when the rain got heavier Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s body and planted his hands on his ass to keep them closer together.

“Th-thank you, Dean. I L-love you, ugh, fuck-” Castiel stuttered out quietly as his dick rubbed against the other man’s stomach, trapped between their grinding bodies. It might’ve been minutes or hours that they’d been working at one another, neither coming and neither necessarily upset about it. This time was just one of those “driving slow on sunday morning” times. The burn later on in the day was always worth it. It was the cramps you had to worry about.

“I know,” Dean whispered back.

Castiel laughed, falling chest first onto Dean’s body, leg cramps and stomach cramps becoming impossible to work around. “I can’t finish like this.”

“Okay,” Dean said. He secured Castiel against himself and rolled over, effectively trapping the man, and his thrashing tail, beneath him. “Better?”

“Don’t…” Castiel stopped him, “Don’t go too fast.”

For a moment, Dean looked concerned. “What, am I hurting you?”

“It doesn’t hurt, I just feel like it’s a rainy day and that’s the kind of sex we have to have. Rainy sex.”

“Rainy sex…” Dean repeated happily as he slowly eased himself out of Castiel’s body and nudged back in. “Slow sex, right? How slow? _This_ slow?”

“No, you ass, not that slow,” Castiel laughed. “You’re about to be put on sex probation.”

“Okay, okay,” Dean said. He picked up the pace, body moving in a practiced fashion. His hips rolled as if he’d been born to fuck and Castiel closed his eyes so that he could feel the way his body loved having Dean so close.

His heart was set to burst. The longer they moved together, the hotter he got. It felt like butterflies had been set on fire and released into his belly, arms, chest, and when Dean dropped his head onto Castiel’s shoulder and whined against the skin, Castiel responded in kind.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said, licking his shoulder.

“Mmm,” Cas hummed out. He turned and kissed Dean on his temple, feeling the jogs and bumps of his body as Dean moved faster. Everywhere was warm. It was characteristic of the slow build that Castiel never had much time to appreciate. It was when everything started to fade from slow and controlled to necessary and desperate.

Castiel breathed out quietly. Dean thrust particularly forceful and Castiel’s legs tingled. “O-oh, sh-” and then Dean did it again and Castiel almost crawled out of his skin. With his eyes squinched, Castiel grabbed at Dean’s shoulders and panted loudly, wrapping his thighs tighter around Dean’s waist. “D-dean, right there, right there,”

“I know,” Dean grunted. “A-ah, shit, I fuckin’-”

Castiel tipped his head back and groaned long and low, arms going tighter around Dean’s body. Dean leaned up and kissed up the column of his neck, over his jaw and landed right on his lips, tonguing his way into Castiel’s mouth before groaning right into it. “Come on, Cas, _come on_ ,”

Castiel didn’t need to be told twice. With two more thrusts, he felt his stomach go tight and everything was tingling. He took a deep breath and let it roll over, starting right at that light-headedness that made his eyes roll back into his skull. His arms fell limp from Dean’s shoulders and reached up to the pillow behind his head, holding tightly as his dick pulsated between the two of them.

Dean growled and bit down hard on Castiel’s skin, balls flush with Castiels ass as he came.

Then there was the distant sound of thunder. At first the two were silent, and then Dean looked down at Castiel with a smile on his face. He said, “That was fun.”

“It was,” Castiel agreed. He let go of the pillow and reached up to wipe the sweat off of Dean’s forehead. “but just incase it didn’t work, I think we should take a nap, re-energize and try again.”

“Hey, no holds barred.”

Dean slowly pulled out, backing up onto his knees and considering himself.

“I’m going to set the alarm,” Castiel told him. “So we can wake up in an hour and do it again.”

“An hour?” Dean said quietly. “Shiiiit.”

“An hour and a half?” Castiel tried instead. “Come on, Dean. Today’s the day Nola’s out. You can sleep more tomorrow.”

Dean climbed off of the bed. “Yeah, yeah. Set the alarm.”

 

\- - -

When Castiel next woke up, his body was tangled in covers, his arm was hanging over his head and the curtains were drawn. The bed was empty beside him. When he looked over at the clock, it read 12:52 p.m.

He groaned and stretched, feeling the burn of his body. His knees and groin were especially sore and that was a good thing, he told himself. Maybe there was no truth to it, but the more effort he expended on getting pregnant, the better received his body would be to the suggestion.

Castiel reached for his phone and checked his missed messages and calls. All from Sam, all telling him that Nola was going to the park with him and Jess until Castiel got in touch with them.

The house was too quiet when Dean and Nola weren’t around. There were no clocks or televisions on and the house was void of every sound that wasn’t Castiel’s breathing. Even his phone was silenced. The rain had stopped and the room was humid and warm. Castiel could go back to sleep. Sam would drop Nola off later and bring her up. He had the extra key.

But the silence was too discomforting.

Castiel reached beneath the sheets and rested a hand on his stomach. Maybe trying for another child wasn’t so crazy. It took laying down in an otherwise empty house to understand that Castiel wasn’t alright with silence.

 

\- - -

If Castiel was an honest man, he’d easily say that he never expected to see that coffee shop man again.  While he didn’t take Nola back, a month and a half after the first incident he found himself in the store with an iced mocha in one hand and an obnoxious drunk on the other.

The man was almost unrecognizable. His hair color had changed from peppered to a straight grey, he had cuts and bruises along his face. It was clear from the reactions of the cashiers that he had frequented the establishment too much and was well overstaying his welcome. His eyes stayed the same, and just as the last time, he was incredibly vocal about his infatuation with Castiel’s tail.

“Are you kidding me?” Castiel whispered to himself. He looked sharply between the cashier and the man who was licking his lips and glancing up and down Castiel’s body.

“Told you I’d see you around.”

“What are the odds?” Castiel muttered to himself. He put his iced drink down on the counter and readied his fist. He wasn’t in the mood for this today, and if the man touched his tail, so help him god.

That’s when Dean came out of the bathroom.

It took one long look between Castiel and the perpetrator for him to square up.

“Yo, hey, hey, who the fuck are you?” Dean asked impolitely.

“None of you goddamn business,” The man hissed back with the same venom Castiel had expected. “I’m just trying to get some _pussy_ ,” and when he winked,  Castiel had no reason to not roll his eyes.

“That’s not even slightly comical.”

The cashier looked fed up. “You need to leave, sir. This is the third time this week you’ve disrupted customers in search of some tail. Take it outside before I call the cops.”

“Yeah, yeah. You tell me that everyday,” The man responded tightly. “This guy, I’ve been waiting for him to come back all month. I’m not gonna leave for nothi- oof.”

As if it was out of his control, Dean’s fist flew right into the guys jaw.

“G-ah! DEAN,” Castiel screeched. He reached out and grabbed Dean’s fist in the palm of his hand, pulling it down to his side.

“That’s for talking shit about my daughter last time,” Dean said with a smile on his face. “I should probably just tell you now, if you step foot near my daughter or my husband again, I’m gonna knock your fucking nose off, and yeah, I know it was you - fucking prick- ‘cause your face is on the fucking pin up board over there for sexual harassment.”

The man straightened himself out and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Cops are gonna get you, for that man- oof! HEY!”

“Keep talking,” Dean suggested. He rolled one of his shoulders and Castiel sighed, stepping back. Might as well let him take out his frustrations on someone who sexually harassed the customers on a regular basis.

The man did keep talking, and just as Dean leaned into a cold cock, the cashier yelped, “okay, okay! Shit, I’m gonna take him outside. We don’t need the police to find him in pieces.”

The man was incensed. He looked over Dean’s shoulder at Castiel and Dean stepped further in his way, smirking. “What did I just tell you?”

Castiel was grateful for Dean in ways he couldn’t verbalize. As the man was lead from the store, Dean swiped Castiel’s drink off of the counter and carried it to him. “Let’s get out of here.”

“But you didn’t buy your drink,” Castiel argued.

“Meh, not much of a coffee drinker,” Dean said. That was a lie and Castiel knew it. Dean had a very sweet tooth, though he hid it to save face. Castiel reached out and took Dean’s hand with his free hand, holding it up for inspection. It was red, but otherwise undamaged. Sighing, he kept their hands together, interlacing their fingers and tugging Dean in the direction of the exit.

“You said husband,” Castiel said uncertainly as they stepped outside. They began to walk up the street together. “You called me your husband.”

“Sounds better on the ears.”

Castiel looked back at Dean. “Yes it does.”

Dean nodded his head slowly and tugged back to stop Castiel from walking. “But if, uh, we’re gonna say it, might as well… you know.”

“Do it?” Castiel asked.

“Yep,” Dean said, feigning calm. The man was yelling from right beside the doorway where the Cashier had him held. Castiel looked over Dean’s shoulder and considered the mans face with a smile. Dean was a fucking catch. A catch with a mean left hook.

“We should get married.”

“We should,” Dean laughed. “Wow, okay. Yeah, let’s get married.”

“Then I guess since we’re on the topic-” Castiel started.

“Oh, god,” Dean said.

“I should probably also tell you that I’m pregnant again. Congratulations.”

Dean’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “Really?”

“I wouldn’t joke about it.”

Dean was quiet, eyes roaming the contours of Castiel’s face as he searched within himself for a response. He pulled his bottom lip in under his teeth and just stared, the incoming sounds of police sirens an unattended interruption. Castiel looked back, his eyes following Dean’s eyes as he thought and thought, and then when Castiel thought he might have to kickstart the conversation back to life, Dean reached out and pulled him in around the waist, kissing him slowly.

Castiel sighed against his lips and lost his balance, Dean steadying him and taking the weight off of his legs by holding him up.

“I wanna tell you some stuff,” Dean whispered, pulling back.

“Okay.” Castiel said.

“And I think that we should go home so that I can thank you properly.”

Castiel laughed and laid his forehead on Dean’s shoulder. “Of course.”

\- - -

 

**Un-beta'd! If you find/found any mistakes, just let me know in the comments. Thank you for reading. :)  
**   
  



End file.
